Why I'd be Delighted
by WritersAnon
Summary: He was so used to getting everything he wanted. Being turned down once won't get him to give up.


**First chapter to my first McFly fic! Be as critical as possible please. Thank you :)**

*********

You know that feeling you get when you arrive in a new destination? Where you notice the new scenery, taking everything in at once. That's the exact reason why I adore airports. You get off the plane and take a big whiff, sensing a new adventure coming about. It's actually very relaxing compared to California. I walked around, trying to remember which carousel to pick up my luggage at.

_"Carousel eight, luggage from Los Angeles International will arrive in ten minutes."_

I sighed in relief, the intercom reading my thoughts let my worries wash away for the moment. I gazed around as I stood gracefully on the escalator. I scanned the crowd of people, searching for a familiar face. I saw multiple people scattered amongst the crowd, and finally saw a spastic brunette jumping up at down with her eyes determined to grab my attention. I smiled, knowing I had finally arrived.

Once I got off the escalator, I walked impatiently behind a few stragglers. Finally, my sister was right in front of me. For the first time in... How long now? I'm sure it was before I even started high school. But she's grown into a very beautiful young lady. Now what am I? I sound like her mother. Yeesh.

Gio's hair had grown out, much longer than when she moved out a few years back. And she definitely grew out of her awkward body, filling curves in all the right places. She had all the looks while I got... Smarts? Well, she had that too. I was... Well, you couldn't really define me by just _one_ word. I was like a whole dictionary of adjectives.

"Dreena!" She squealed, her accent taking me by surprise.

I dropped my bags on the floor, still slightly shocked. "So London gave you an accent, eh?" I smirked before pulling her into a tight hug. She gave me her famous bear hugs, that I got every-so often when I would see her. It was one of the best, bone-crushing hugs I've ever recieved.

"Uhm, hi Audreena." Tom piped in, giving me his famous lopsided smile, dimple in check.

I let go of my sister to get a good look at Tom. His hair grown out into a sandy blonde, shag. "Hello Thomas." I said formally, while bowing before him.

He bent over as well before letting out a chuckle. I quicky jumped on him, Tom was always like the big brother I never had. I could depend on him for anything. And even if it was horribly messed up, I went to him for most of my advice if I needed it rather than my sister. He was always so open-minded and looked at the bright side of everything, while Gio was definitely not.  
We all smiled and talked about our lives.

"Yeah. Lot's have been going on over here." Gio smiled.

"We're starting up another album." He added proudly. I laughed as we waited for my luggage.

"It's funny cause I don't think I've heard a single song from you guys except the one from Just My Luck." I smiled.

"What?!" He gasped, using fake sorrow. "Oh Audreena, I'm hurt." He sighed over-dramatically. Before I could even answer, Gio began to get really impatient, really searching for my bag while me and Tom were chatting delightfully.

"Is it that one?" Gio asked, pointing at a boring brown duffel.

I shook my head, fixing my hold on the strap to my messenger bag.

"What about that one?" She sighed, pointing at a brown crate.

I shook my head once more, and a little annoyed this time.

"Are you bored, Love?" Tom pulled her into his body, I just looked away awkwardly, giving them a special moment. My brow furrowed, frustrated that I couldn't find my bag anywhere.

Watching bag after bag pass by. Looking at the clock, minutes ticking by.

"That one?" Gio asked once more.

"If I see it Gio, I'll let you know." I rolled my eyes.

Tom chuckled at our sisterly behavior, adjusting his aviators.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, probably louder than nessescary. People turned around to give us weird looks, and I just smiled sheepishly at them.

"Of course it's the last one!" Gio complained as Tom went to grab it. We finally walked to the car garage where Tom's Mini was waiting patiently for us. Once the car was loaded, I hopped in the back and closed my eyes for a few moments.

I opened them again to see Tom and Gio sitting comfortably side by side, his hand on top of hers, just sitting in her lap. I noticed he was tracing circles with his thumb as he was driving. I smiled at how cute they are. It made me extremely happy to know that Tom made her happy.

"Jet lag kicking in?" Tom asked, looking at me through his rear-view mirror.

I lifted my gaze from their intwined hands and looked up. "Yeah... That sixteen hour flight sure does do it for ya." I yawned.

He chuckled quietly, his eyes fixated on the road. "You hungry Audree-bot?" He asked, using his special nickname for me.

I remember the first time I met him on the set of Just My Luck, which is when him and Gio started dating. I was wearing a Tranformers shirt, and he made fun of me. Since it had the Auto-bot symbol on it, he thought it was similar to Audree; the first two syllables of my name. I didn't see it. But ever since then, I've been his little Audree-bot.

I supressed myself from laughing. "I had some Mickey-Dee's right after I got off the plane. I refuse to eat that crap those flight attendants call food." I joked, adjusting my posistion so I was comfier.

"Well, if you're tired we can go straight to my flat then." He said in an excited tone. "I still have to show you my Star-Wars bobble head collection!" He squirmed behind the steering wheel.

Gio laughed quietly, still digging her head into the book she was reading.

I finally laid down in the back seat, it the most awkward, yet comfortable posistion I could find in the back seat. Then I felt sleep crash over me like the waves of Hunington Beach.


End file.
